Coffee And Happy Accidents
by Witte168
Summary: Kurt finds out that bad days can quickly turn amzing, and that a simple accident and a visit to the hospital can turn into so much more than he had ever hoped for. This is just a quick oneshot that I wrote in school, I hope it's an okay story.


**Hi guys!  
So, shitty day at school, but, this oneshot came out of it though.  
I hope it's okay, I'd love to hear your thought about it.**

The writing in _Italic_ is Kurts thoughts.  
And again, I apologise for any spelling or grammatic mistakes.

 **Have a nice morning/day/evening/night everyone.**  
 **Hugs!**  
 **-Witte**

* * *

 **Coffee and happy accidents**

Kurt Hummel wasn't a morning person. At all.  
This morning was worse though. He'd forgotten to set his alarm, so here he was, running around in his apartment, trying to fix his hair and find the perfect outfit at the same time. Of course he could do it though, he is Kurt Hummel after all.  
Today was a big day. Today was when he had the chance to become a payed writer for , so it was important to him to be right on time. He did have a paying job too of course, he worked at a little cute diner. He liked the job of course, but if he got the position as a payed writer for , he was so out of there.  
"Rachel! Have you seen my blue Alexander McQueen scarf?" Kurt shouted.  
Rachel and Kurt had decided to share an apartment when they moved here to make it easier for them both, and since then they had just continued to live together, it was going great actually, except for when Rachel decided to borrow some of his clothes without letting him know first.  
"I swear Rachel Berry, if you have taken it again…" Kurt started as he walked through the apartment to look for his scarf.  
His outfit today had to be on point, his outfits always were of course, but it was extra important today.  
"No Kurt. I didn't haven't seen or taken your scarf. Have you looked in your closet full of too much clothes? Anything could get lost in there.." Rachel said as she emerged from the bathroom.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be so late", Kurt rushed back o his room and searched through his closet once again, practically yelling 'aha!' when he found said scarf.  
"Bye Rachel! Please warn me this time if you invite your boyfriend over again! There's things i don't need to hear OR see!" Kurt yelled as he ran out the door.

When he rushed down the street, he looked at his wrist watch and saw that he JUST had time to get a coffee to go, so he walked towards the nearest coffee shop.  
When he turned the next corner he hit something firm, but it was too soft to be a wall. He didn't get to see what it was, before he found himself on the ground.  
He groaned in pain as he reached a hand around to the back of his head. Gaga that was going to leave a mark, and oh now his clothes was probably dirty, and he won't have time for his coffee and.. Oh..  
When he looked up to see who he had bumped into, it was like he was knocked to the ground all over again, except that this time it didn't hurt at all.  
 _Dark hair slicked back with way too much gel, but curls still showing. Dorky style of clothing, but by Gaga the man could work it. Cute height. A genuine, and possibly the cutest smile Kurt had ever seen. And his eyes were beautiful, hazel with flecks of gold, and wow, I could get lost in them forever._  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" The adorable man asked. _And oh, I'm still on the ground, and he's trying to help me up and talk to me.. Wait why am I still just looking at him. Speak Kurt! Speak! **  
**_"I.. I.." _Wow, good job._  
"Are you hurt? Oh my, there's blood on you hand. Where are hurt?" The man looked worried and tried to help Kurt up on some stairs.  
"Uh.. I think I hurt my head" Kurt said as he pointed to the back of his head.  
The man put a finger on Kurts chin to turn his head, so it was easier to see, and Kurt felt butterflies... _Butterflies, come on, what is happening, get yourself together Kurt!_ **  
**"Oh god, I don't know how bad I is, we should get you to a hospital, just to be sure, okay?" The man looked at Kurt for confirmation that it was okay to get him to a hospital.  
Kurt just looked up at him with a sort of lost look and nodded.

As Kurt sat in a hospital room after having been checked by a doctor, the man came in.  
"Wait you're still here?" Kurt asked, rather shocked the man hadn't left yet, surely he must have a job he needed to get to.  
"Well I wanted to be sure you were okay, it didn't feel right to leave before I knew" He said as he leaned against the doorway.  
"That's nice of you, I'm okay though, it wasn't bad, didn't even need stiches or anything" Kurt said smiling at the man.  
"It was quite a crash though, I'm really sorry, I should have looked at where I was going" the man said, looking upset, almost like a hurt puppy, it was so cute and sad at the same time.  
"It's okay really, I should have looked where I was going too, I was in a rush and I wasn't paying attention to anything else than getting to work, so I'm sorry too" Kurt said, "what about you, are you hurt?" He asked, worried about the man.  
The man smiled a little, "no I'm fine, but..." He trailed off, biting his lip as if he was nervous, making Kurt stare at his lips.  
"I want to make it up to you though" He looked down, still biting his lip, and a slight blush to his cheeks. Could he get any cuter?  
"How is that fair if I want to make it up to you too?" Kurt asked, grinning at the other man, "okay, how about this; I was actually on my way to get a coffee, what if we buy each other a coffee, OR I buy you a coffee this time, and if we don't hate each other after that, you get the honor of buying me coffee?" Kurt asked, trying to fight the blush creeping its way onto his cheeks.  
The man chuckled a little, "that sounds great, under one condition though" he said.  
"What?" Kurt asked curiously.  
"I would like to know the name of the man who chooses to almost knock people down to get a date" The man said as he laughed.  
Kurt couldn't help but blush furiously, but he laughed along with the man.  
"Well, my name is Kurt Hummel, and I didn't know we were calling this a date" Kurt said as he smirked.  
Now I was the other mans turn to blush furiously.  
"I… I…" The man stuttered.  
Kurt stood up and walked over to him.  
"Look, it doesn't matter, it doesn't have to be a date, I wouldn't say no to the idea though, it's a cute thought, and I do want to get to know you better, so if you want to, we could call it a date" Kurt said, looking into the mans beautiful eyes.  
The man looked up, seeming relieved and exited.  
"I'd very much like that" He said, a handsome, adorable puppy smile gracing his lips, and Kurt just wanted to kiss him.  
"Well should we start walking then?" Kurt asked, heading for the exit of the hospital, "now, I'd very much like to know the name of the man who literally knocked me off my feet" Kurt said, holding the door for the other man.  
The man laughed and thanked Kurt, unconsciously taking his hand, "I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson" He said.  
Kurts heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest, talking with Blaine, holding his hand, looking at him were the best things Kurt could think of right now. This moment was perfect.  
This morning he had been annoyed, he had been stressed about his position at , he had been rushing down the streets, if he and Blaine hadn't crashed into each other, he would have missed this wonderful beautiful man, who had literally knocked him off his feet, and made him forget about all of his worries and who he was now taking on a coffee date that would lead to so much more than he could ever dream of.

Later that evening he got a text from Isabelle Wright, the executive for , saying he got the position, and was now a payed writer for , and that she hoped he wouldn't continue to get dates by crashing into people on the streets.

Sometimes the best things comes to us when we least expect it, but we have to preserve those moments and appreciate them as much as we can, we never know how things might turn out in the end, not all accidents are bad accidents.


End file.
